User talk:Hyarion
and thanks for adding the names of other wikis to the project missing articles Gimli 05:33, 6 March 2006 (UTC) Merge Hi Hyarion, could you explain to me how your proposed merge would work? Thanks!-- 17:15, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :Well we're pretty flexible, so it could work however we wanted it to and since we're in no rush we could take our time to make sure it went as smoothly as possible. The first step would most likely be deciding on which site the wiki should be moved to. We would then go through the articles choosing which of the two versions is better and use it as the article on the new wiki. Images would be migrated over to the chosen wiki. Migrating user accounts might be more difficult but I'll see if that's possible. The old wiki would then redirect to the new one. Any standards issues or other conflicts would be voted on by the whole community. I've always had this dream of there being one major Tolkien encyclopedia that the entire Tolkien community contributes to and acknowledges as the best, working together I think we could accomplish that. Before any decisions are made we should probably talk to the two communities to see what they think of the idea. Let me know what you think and any ideas/concerns you have. --Hyarion 19:57, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hi, Hyarion -- I'm just catching up on the merge discussion. There are a lot of different places where it's being talked about, and I'm trying to put all the pieces of conversation together. Can you catch me up on it? Is the plan that you described above still the current plan? -- Danny (talk) 03:42, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::Hey there Danny. We're trying to put all the information at LOTR_talk:Merge_Vote to prevent further confusion, as it does seem to be all over the place :) The next step is just getting a consensus on whether the merge will be beneficial and which wiki to move to. So far my reply above is still the plan and no decisions have been made as of yet. --Hyarion 06:08, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, that's good to know! Well, I think it's a great idea to merge the two wikis -- obviously, it would be better to have more people working together, with merged content. We've had a lot of experience importing wikis and merging content and user databases, so if that's the decision that's made, then it'll be easy to help you guys do that. ::::I'm a little confused about the question of which site the wiki would move to, if the old wiki is meant to redirect to the new merged wiki. If Tolkien Gateway wants to redirect here, then that's great, and we can help with that. But we wouldn't be able to shut down this wiki and redirect there -- that wouldn't be fair to the larger Wikia community. Whatever happens with the merge, this wiki would stay open so that Wikia users would be able to read and contribute to it. Are you guys taking that into account as part of the conversation about the merge? -- Danny (talk) 13:58, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::::We have not agreed which site content should be merged with, but I understand the fact that wikia would not allow a redirect from here to the Tolkien Gateway. It is because of this and the fact that this is my 'origanal' wiki that I believe the Tolkien Gateway should merge with this site.-- 15:39, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Wikia information Thank you for your polite note, Hyarion. I apologize if you felt I was interfering in the discussion; I was hoping to provide some neutral information to help in the decision-making, since some behind-the-scenes features of Wikia's infrastructure are not always obvious even to daily One Wiki users. I certainly did not intend to offend, nor to participate in further discussion. If you feel that what I have added is biased, please feel free to remove or alter it as necessary. :) I wish you the best in your discussions, whatever the ultimate decision is, because wikis are always stronger when the community works together. Namárië! — Catherine (talk) 00:12, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Hyarion -- I'm a little confused by your message to Catherine. Tolkien Gateway is run by you personally, so you are essentially the "staff member" from TG. I think that input from Wikia staff members is just as valid as anyone else's in this discussion. Catherine and I are members of this community, because we work with every community on Wikia. -- Danny (talk) 00:49, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Problem The user Ederchil has blocked from tolkiengateway.Acording to him, the reason is counter-productive edit warring. Could you convince him to change his decision about me and to regain the ability to edit a page on Tolkien Gateway. Wont you gonna do something about me? Why don't you answer me?